


Like a dream

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: Mari didn't know what a perfect night would have been. Until Kanan showed up.





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing KanaMari, apparently, so I hope it turned out right! As always, if you did enjoy this please leave Kudos and comments, if you didn't please leave the reason also in comments. Jack36 out!

“I know it’s not your style, but it’s the first time you came to one of our dances as my girlfriend, so, please, at least once, look nice for me?” Mari remembered well her advice to Kanan, the week before, as the diver agreed to come to the party.

Or was Mari pleading? It doesn’t matter. Not anymore. Because Kanan had just arrived, right on time, and Mari was sure she knew how to breath ten seconds ago. Kanan stood there, barely in the salon, the high ponytail still in place, but now held from a daisy-like hair tie. A faint make-up emphasized her traits, and a shy smile completed the most beautiful version of Kanan’s face Mari had ever seen. The dress, then, was something else. White, see-through lace ran down from her neck to her chest, and silk covered her whole body, all the way down to her feet. The shoulders were bare, as probably was her back, and, as the cherry on top of the delicious cake, a long slit, adorned in aqua green, went up from her feet all the way to her waist, revealing a great portion of those amazing, muscly legs. It was easily the most feminine outfit Mari had ever seen Kanan wear, even more than the ones back in the Aqours days. Really, dress was something else entirely. Kanan had gone all-out in trying to make her happy, and Mari’s heart swelled in joy at the thought. A quick glance around and the heiress noticed that all the eyes in the room were on the new arrival, so, pushing her joy and her wonder aside, she moved to greet her girlfriend. 

When she approached, Kanan’s face lit up, and a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

“Hello, Mari. You look amazing.” Kanan’s eyes wandered for a moment over Mari’s figure, fixing on the lips, before locking back onto hers.

Mari blushed, feeling Kanan’s eyes reading hers. “Kanan, tonight, you are the one who looks amazing. You are easily the shiniest thing in the room.”

Kanan looked away bashfully. “I’m not, Mari. You are.”

Mari frowned, threw her arms around Kanan’s neck and kissed her. 

“Shut it, you wonderful thing.” Without waiting for an answer, Mari linked her arm with Kanan and led her further into the room, to a table, where the couple sat. 

“So” Mari started. “Who do I need to thank?” She asked, gesturing to the wonderful attire.

Kanan half chuckled half pouted. “You really don’t trust my judgment, do you?”

“Not after you showed up at Villa Crespi in shorts and crocs” Mari laughed.

“I came from a diving afternoon, that day. Your italian cousin was there.”

“It’s a fancy resturant, Kanan.”

“Fine, but I didn’t have anything to wear.”

“You could have asked. How long did it take to find you something?”

Kanan huffed. “Ten minutes.”

Mari grinned. “Exactly. So, who?” she gestured again at the dress.

Kanan rolled her eyes. “Ruby-chan, You, and Dia.”

Mari gasped. “Don’t tell me…”

“Ruby made it, You helped and Dia coaxed them into doing it after I asked her for advice.” 

Mari was, once again, overwhelmed. She had wonderful, wonderful friends. Really, the best you could possibly ask.

The music started, a slow, nice jazz background. 

In an instant, a young man was in front of Mari. “Miss Ohara, would you like to dance?” he asked, offering a hand.

Mari looked at him no more than a second. “No, thanks, I’m taken tonight.” She shot a polite smile and looked back at her girlfriend. “And for the days to come, too.” she added, as the man walked away.

Kanan looked at the couples who were now starting to populate the dancefloor.

“Wanna dance with me instead?”

Mari blinked, making a double take.

“Sorry?” 

Kanan had always been an amazing dancer. For idol choreographies. And that only. The only two times she tried a slow dance with Mari, she ended up stomping her feet so many times that the blonde girl could barely walk, after.

“I asked if you wanted to dance with me, tonight.” Kanan repeated.

“Kanan…” Mari started, but the dark haired girl stood up and offered her hand, with a genuine grin, and Mari melted.

“Fine.” She took her hand and let herself be pulled up. Kanan led her to the center of the dancefloor, where, with perfect, fluid steps, the couple started to dance. Kanan’s hand traveled smoothly on her back, while the other gently held Mari’s.

As they danced, Kanan, almost casually, said: “What do you think Dia and I were doing while Ruby-chan and You made the dress?”

Mari just didn’t have the words to describe how she felt in that moment. Dancing, with an amazing woman, who looked even more beautiful than usual, and had learned how to dance flawlessly in a week. What more can you ask from life? To spend it all with that girl, that’s what you can ask.

“After all, if I want to marry you, I need to step up my game, right?”

As Kanan winked at her, with her silly grin, Mari choked on air. It felt all too real, but this really was like a dream.


End file.
